Crown of the Sky
by Thaeonblade
Summary: The Time of reaconing is nigh. From Skyrim rises a new emperor and he will broker no challenge from the Aldmeri Dominion as a new empire rises with his power and that of a forgotten hero. Pro-Imperial/Takes place several years after ESV:Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright: Take what you will from this, but I own nothing...sadly...**

* * *

><p><em>"Archers!" The Imperial Commander shouted as the horse thief fled up the road despite his bound hands. The prisoner counted away the seconds before the fool's death. Then it happened, eight arrows pierced the man's body in a spectacular fashion. Three to his neck, two to each ankle, and the rest in his back. Blood poured onto the dirt as the man fell limp to the ground, "Anyone else feel like forfeiting their lives?"<em>

_"Wait." The commander's assistant said as he noticed the silent prisoner, "You there...step forward."_

_Seeing no alternative, the prisoner stepped forward and stood before the confused assistant and his gruff commander._

_"Speak your name prisoner."_

_"Creon...Creon of Hammerfell..." The Redguard answered, his left eye reflexively closed again and again due to an uncontrolled reflex from his childhood._

_"He's not on the list...what should we do with him?"_

_"Forget the list." The Commander balked impatiently, "He goes to the block, same as everyone else..."_

_"I'm sorry." The assistant apologized as if he were condemning an innocent to die, "I shall assure that your ashes return to your kinsmen in Hammerfell."_

_"I thank you." Creon replied as he walked away to the block that would end his empty life, "But do not bother, they would not take them."_

"My emperor?" Creon shook out of his drowsy stupor, seeing a man who had once declared his execution know kneeling before him as his personal aide after a few short years.

"Forgiveness...I have lacked sleep of late." Creon apologized to the shock of Hadvar, the hero of Skyrim rubbed his scared forehead. He had been having many such episodes lately.

"I tried to warn him."

"That you did my love." Creon playfully replied to his wife who brushed off his hand as a guard motioned to Creon, "Allow the emissary in."

"What is this nonsense that we hear?" This was a great start. He had just entered foreign halls and already the Aldmeri ambassador was angering the hosts of Creon's court, "So you are the one that was spoken of. A Redguard, sitting upon a throne claiming to be emperor? Bah!"

"I appears that his fool wishes to lose his head."

"Aela." Creon said to the woman ready to pounce on the armored elf, "This emissary is a guest and will not be assailed as long as my hospitality is extended towards him and his host."

"Hospitality?" The ambassador's guards snickered while the ambassador smiled confidently, "You know call yourself king of men because of an ancient title? I even hear that you have openly restored Talos to your "Divines" and Hammerfell has joined your ranks without our consent or council."

"I was not aware that it was necessary."

"In short, your game is very amusing, pretending to be an emperor." The ambassador mused, but his smile faded when he did not gain a response from Creon, "What is your response? Redguard? Is the dirt so collected in your skin that it has molded your mind into mud?"

"How dare you!"

"Vorstag, Ria, Faendal...that will not be necessary." Creon said to his personal guards. Men and women hand-picked from a revived order loyal only to him, "For the sake of civility, could you kindly address me by my title-"

"Spare me your human pride." The ambassador balked as Creon's patience began to wear thin, "You believe that just because you crown yourself emperor that my lords will bow to your whim?"

"You do well not to interrupt the Emperor of Tamriel." Creon's wife spoke up with little patience for this rudeness towards her beloved, "Are you not familiar with the term, Dovahkin? This man has slain dragons twenty times larger than your supposed superiority. I would treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Watch your tongue imperial whore." The ambassador hissed, "Perhaps you humans would do better to teach simple wives to hold their tongues-"

"Are you requesting that I rip your's out?" The ambassador suddenly grew silent from the threatening tone of the emperor, "My wife is very special to me, you see. Do not tempt my good-will."

"The same good will that has led to the murders of hundreds of our agents?"

"Murder and self-defense are not the same, Thalmor."

"Kematu." The emperor said to one of his hosts, "Let the emissary speak the terms of his masters and then let him and his fellows be on their way."

"In other words, speak and then leave." General Tullius summarized with crossed arms and an intimidating posture despite his age.

"The Aldmeri Council has this to say of you, Emperor Creon." The messenger began, "We are willing to allow your rule as emperor as long as the terms of the White-Gold Condordat are upheld. Including the acquisition of Southern Hammerfell now that it is under your lordship. Furthermore, I believe that we will now require a cap upon your military forces and-" The messenger jumped while his guards reached for their weapons at an unexpected interruption.

Creon had sneezed.

"Sorry..." The emperor apologized while his wife silently laughed, "I am allergic to things idiotic and stupid...please continue."

"I have said all that I need to." The ambassador stated while calming himself, "What is your answer, emperor?"

"This." Creon inhaled and flipped up a coin before he made his move, "Tidd Klo Ul..." At once, his whisper brought the world to a standstill. Since everyone else save the Thalmor were sitting, one would not be able to tell.

Save for the coin that slowly flipped through the air before him, and even as he walked from his throne after kissing his wife, the coin was still flying forwards slowly.

The Emperor breathed as he stepped up to the Ambassador, drew out the man's sword and rammed the elven blade through his neck. Thankfully, the slowing of time made it possible for Creon to draw his own sword and slash his Katana through the necks of half of the ambassador's men without them retaliating...

Or getting blood on the robes that his wife had worked so hard to make.

In the waning seconds of the shout, the emperor wiped his blade upon the front of the dead ambassador's robes and took out a series of scrolls and books that were no doubt a part of his orders.

Blood splashed into the air as delayed gargles singled the death of half of the Thalmor. At this, some drew their weapons at this unexpected attack while a few remained stunned at the bloodied and deceased bodies that were alive just a mere few seconds ago.

"What...you-" The guard closest to the emperor moved to strike, but upon seeing the entire hall on their feet ready to defend their emperor, he lost hope in such an attempt.

"Return that corpse to your masters." The emperor ordered the shaking guard who was about to strike him, "And inform them that never again will Tamriel bow to their wishes. By the Nine Divines, your dominion shall soon come to an end. It is their decision as to whether that end is peaceful...or violent."

"You shall regret your decision..." The guard spat fearfully, "Dragon's Pet!"

"If you are done, then return to your masters." The emperor warned as he calmly sheathed his sword, though the remaining Aldmeri still had their weapons, they knew for certain that attacking the man who had the walls of his hall decorated with the skulls of slain dragons would be suicide.

So they fled with the corpses of their fallen as the hall cheered at their defeat and humiliation.

"That went as well as expected." "The Dominion will not broker this challenge."

"War has been looming since before the Skyrim Civil War." Creon said to his once-superior Tullius, "Now it is on the brink of fruition. Hadvar, send word to High-King Ralof that the sons of Skyrim are summoned."

"Yes, my emperor."

"Kematu...now shall the hammer fall and be fell."

"Understood, my emperor."

"The brothers await your word, Listener."

"Thank you Nazir, I shall send the signal soon."

"Be careful..."

"I will, Camilla." Creon caressed the face of his wife and lightly kissed her lips, "This will not take long."

"Of course it won't..." The Riverwood native playfully pushed off his husband as she went to tend to her personal shop. While the Emperor stalked out of his hall and made his way out of the grand hall.

Exiting the front doors, he stepped out into the courtyard of the Cloud Ruler Temple and nodded to a group of loyal subjects.

"Delphine, Esbern."

"Dovahkin." The two guildmasters of the Skyrim Blades bowed before their emperor as did the a dozen warriors following them.

"The Blades await your command." One of the blades, a Redguard by the name of Barrius reported, "As do Paarthanux's flock."

"He will be fighting with us?" On reflex, the Creon darted his eyes towards the sky as if expecting an attack from above.

Even with the World-Eater's skull in his hall, the paranoia from the constant attacks of his youth still haunted him.

"The Dragon..." Seeing his emperor's scowl, Esbern corrected himself, "Grandmaster Paarthanux feels that he would be of better aid to you in the open skies whether than the mountaintops.

"Generous, our fortunes will be better than hoped for."

"The time has come."

"Indeed it has." Creon said to the Blades Spymaster, "How can I be of assistance to your people, Nerevarine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Finally! The Dragonborn will now take the fight to the Aldmeri and show them the reason why he is "The One that they Fear."**

**Ralof eventually married Elisif and was elected high king due to the Dragonborn's influence and because he is one of the few to actually stand in Alduin's shadow and live to tell the tale.**

**The intention of this tale will be to the creation of a new imperial dynasty (the 4th one if you want to call it that) with flashbacks of various lengths that will chronicle Creon's rise to power and how he eventually became emperor.**

**Some might ask, why is the Dragonborn a Redguard? I thought it would be nice because redguards were really screwed over by both the empire and the Aldmeri after the Great War and it's pretty note-worthy that they were able to repulse the Aldmeri Dominion while the weakened but still powerful Empire...not so much...**

**As for why the Nervarine is there? One, it's been two hundred years since his expedition to Akavir and the man is ageless so him still being alive around now is not impossible. Two, he's cool. Three, that's a surprise.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright: Take what you will from this, but I own nothing...sadly...**

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you."<em>

_"It is of no trouble." The girl replied with a smile as Creon accepted the cup, "From where do you hail traveler?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" Creon was just surprised that no one may have connected him with what happened at Helgan. Did none of them see the dragon fly over the mountains? Perhaps ignorance is bliss afterall.  
><em>

_"They would say the same of me and my brother." The girl pointed out, and truly this girl was no native nord. Not that it subtracted from her figure. "But we're only Imperial in blood, Skyrim is our home."_

_"Then I am only Redguard in blood." Creon answered, "I have no home."_

_"I see..." The girl grew a bit quieter as if looking for something else to say. Creon continued to eat in thought, "You are welcome to stay here if you wish."_

_"You have enough hands at the forge."_

_"What?"_

_"I live where I work. I will not sleep in a place where I cannot serve."_

_"In a small town like this, there will be plenty that you could do." The girl said, "The mine isn't too far from here, my brother is looking for a guard for the shop, the forge could always use another pair of hands."_

_"I see." Creon drained the last of the water and gave it back to the girl, "This town has been kind to me, perhaps I will return the favor after my task."  
><em>

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Whiterun." Creon answered, "I owe Ralof a favor...the jarl there should send defenses here to your city."_

_"Against who? The Stormcloaks?"_

_"Dragons." Creon saw the girl freeze upon the mention of those mythic creatures. Evidently, she must have seen the dragon from Helgan fly over or else she would call him a madman. Tightening the belt of his sheath, Creon stood up to leave.  
><em>

_"Wait!" The girl called after the man, "I know that we are simply strangers...but my family needs help that my brother is too proud to ask for."_

_"What is that to me?"_

_"We are not simple villagers, we are a family of merchants." The girl replied, "You'll never survive the wilds of Skyrim with just flesh and skin. Especially with that sword."_

_"It has served me well enough."_

_"I can see that." The girl said with a hint of humor, "A man named Arvel stole a valuable heirloom from our shop. A golden claw...truth be told, brother was tricked out of it..."_

_"Gold has no importance to me." Creon stated, "But this item has significance to you?"_

_"It was from our mother..." Creon saw her features grow sad as she continued, "She gave it to father before the Thalmor killed her...brother says that she didn't want it to fall into their hands...that is why father came to this town."_

_"The claw connects to something."_

_"Yes..." The girl answered, "Something inside of the Bleak Falls Barrow..."_

_"I see." Creon looked up to the west where the mountain shot into the sky. He quickly figured that a short detour would be beneficial.  
><em>

_"Where are you going?"_

_"The Barrow is within the mountains, no?"_

_"It is...but...you don't know the way."_

_"I never have."_

_"Traveler!" The girl called again, "You will need someone who knows the way..."_

_"You?" Now Creon was resisting the urge to laugh. She seemed to have a strong will, but she had the will of a tradesman, a spokesperson, not a warrior, "Can you wield a weapon? Could you take a life?"_

"Speak your mind Tullius."

"I have said it once and I shall say so again." The old general replied as he and Creon looked over the forces training in the hills in between Cloud Ruler and Bruma, "This is madness."

"The Thalmor overestimate their chances." Creon stated, "Many believe that the empire was truly weak to have lost it's capital so quickly to the Dominion. In truth, there was much more to it.

"Creon?"

"Look at this map." The two of them looked down at the map that remained nailed to a table behind them, "Elswyer is directly south of Cyrodil, all the Thalmor had to do was secure an alliance with them and allow elven forces to enter the capital province without conflict. Before the Empire could mobilize, we were already hit harder than it could handle."

"And our current position?"

"We're much closer to both Hammerfall and Skyrim." Creon explained, "If the Thalmor wish to attack us, they'll have to fight through more of Cyrodil to do so."

"And by the time they make it here. Our forces from Hammerfall and Skyrim will have arrived, not to mention the legion in High Rock-"

"No." Creon corrected, "We'll preserve them for the naval front. The Thalmor won't expect anything from that province, they're main focus will most likely be Cyrodil and Skyrim, the apparent root of their troubles."

"What of the counterattack?"

"Counterattack?" The Nerevarine sitting on the wall nearby asked with a sarcastic laugh, "This will be an offensive war, General. The only advantage that the Thalmor possess is the ability to cloud the bonds of communication. If you try to fight this war defensively, that will give them plenty of time to sow seeds of dissent amongst your forces.

"Just like they did during the Civil War." Tullius concluded as a messenger ran towards them and bowed, "Herald."

"My Emperor, Nerevarine, General Tullius." The Bosmer messenger greeted before standing up at Creon's motion, "The Council has agreed to you hear of your claim."

"Good." Creon said to the herald as he offered the young exhaling man a drink, "When shall we meet them?"

"Seven days in Kvatch." The messenger replied before he began his drink.

"Very well." The messenger bowed and dismissed himself as Creon pondered, "Long ways down."

"It could be a trap."

"No." Creon said to Tullius, "A surprising amount of people actually support my claim as their emperor. The council would be foolish to attempt anything with both public support and a good deal of physical evidence to my claim."

"Ah...but you forget Dovahkin." The Nerevarine brought as he jumped down and stood next to Tullius, "You've plunged this land into a state of war, the council will need to be assured that they're not falling in behind a fool."

"Confidence?" Creon asked, "I suppose I would be a fool to argue with the Nerevarine."

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"Creon..." Tullius began, "I again question whether this one is necessary..."

"Of course I am old man." The Nerevarine said to the aging general, "Who would dare turn away aid from one who had seen the last years of the Third Era? Question my motives if you wish, but I have no desire to see my "so-called kindred" rule over Tamriel."

"But you will demand independence and reparations for Morrowind?"

"The spoils from this war will suffice for that." Tullius was answered, "The Dunmar are no friends of the Thalmor, much less of the Dominion."

"And then what?"

"Your empire will have a loyal ally. Assuming that Creon and his descendents don't betray our arrangement."

"I don't see why it wouldn't..." Creon answered as his gaze drifted northwards to where the southern range of the Skyrim mountains could be seen...the mountains that held the burrow where he took his first steps towards this destiny.

_"Are you alright?" Creon gently helped the Riverwood girl off of the ground, blood covered her dress as she stood on her feet._

_The blood was not her's.  
><em>

_"I..." The girl's eyes were blank with fright and panic, likely a result of the dead body that lied in the snow, "I'm..."_

_"You should feel no shame for your action." Creon comforted the girl, he was honestly suprised that she had it in her. Much better, it was an action that may have saved his life. Behind him on the stairs up to the burrow lied the corpses of a few bandits that were on patrol. He managed to deal with them, but the fourth he did not of until he heard her scream, "A life is a life, but here it was either his or yours."_

_"You..." The girl looked to the corpse and back to Creon's eyes as life slowly returned to her gaze, "You're right."_

_"Can you move on?"_

_"Ye...Yes..." The girl stuttered, but slowly rose to her feet, "Yes."  
><em>

_"Very well..." Creon stated, it would be better to wait until they were in warmth to judge the truth of her words, "Come Camilla...we should probably find you something more...presentable."_

_"What about that hide armor on them?"_

_"I doubt that it's clean."_

_"I want to live through this."_

_"Then why did you come?"_

_"I saved you didn't I?"_

_"Perhaps." Creon admitted as he went over to the body and began the nasty work of stripping it...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**How come no one's addressed how...unpleasant grave robbing from a freshly killed person is? I know that you might get awesome armor and all, but it just came off a dead body! Not to mention that if this guy was just killed despite that armor...maybe it's not all that great...**

**Unless they were stupidly wearing armor that they were not trained for...but I thought people in Elder Scrolls games weren't idiots!  
><strong>


End file.
